Saving John Mitchell
by cloudlake
Summary: What if someone, besides Daisy, could have been there for Mitchell after the bombing? What if there was a 5th type of supernatural? Shouldn't there be hope for Mitchell? (Rated T because of violence, swearing and assumed adult themes. I tried to keep it much like the TV show.) John Mitchell/O.C. Being Human AU x Modern Parasol Protectorate AU
1. Chapter 1

As much as I enjoyed the first 3 seasons of Being Human, it really bothered me that season 2 and 3 were really about Mitchell's downfall. So, the frustrated side of my brain kicked in and said - hey, this doesn't have to be tragic! Here's my hope for Mitchell... a hope with out the Box Tunnel 20.

I pulled conversation from Season 2, episode 8 (and a few others) - to mix and match and rework it to fit a new storyline. But I do not claim it as my dialog. (They gave such brilliant dialog in that episode!)

Please be warned, as much as I like Annie's character - this isn't a Mitchell/Annie story. I don't think she completes him. In the series, she constantly tries to make him something he's not. She can't fully accept what he is.

* * *

Watching from the upper window of her flat, she spots him walking down the street. She rushes out to follow - hoping to stop what he's about to face. Can she catch him before he reaches the his destination?

Her shoulder length black hair flows behind her as she descends the stairs, tosses the binoculars on the couch, and tugs on her jean jacket. There's not even time to bolt the door behind her as she dashes down the street.

"John Mitchell!" she shouts trying to not be too loud because she knows he doesn't like much attention. She's pretty sure he heard her, but he keeps walking. So she calls his name again, a little louder, "Mitchell, please! I have to talk with you!"

"I'm busy," he stops but doesn't turn around, tosses a cigarette butt to the ground, and steps on it with his boot.

She skitters before she stops in front of him, her hair swinging into her sweet cherubic face and she has to brush enough away to see him. "Please, listen. The funeral parlor - it's a trap - a bomb!"

"What the hell?" he shoves her against the wall roughly.

"BUR intercepted a call last night to Kemp," the woman desperately tries to say enough to keep his attention, but not too much at the same time. It was risky to mention BUR.

He pulls her jacket lapels tighter to her throat and pushes her harder against the wall. Her dark eyes lock onto his as he growls down at her, "What's BUR? What's this got to do with Kemp?"

"Bureau of Unnatural Registry - we watch over supernaturals. Kemp is a fanatic and bent on killing supernaturals," she manages hoarsely.

"And the bomb!?" Mitchell's anger and fright gets the better of him and he shakes her.

"Planted in the funeral home... Let me go, I can help!" she insists. He releases her and she grabs his wrist and takes off at a sprint, "You get everyone out, I'll see if I can locate it..."

"What if it goes off? You won't survive." he protests as they run.

"Might not. But I'll put my life on the line for what I've seen of you in your file. The vampires here need a leader that gives a damn about the good side of humanity," she pants as she does her best to keep up with his longer stride.

"No. I'll find the bomb," he states booking no argument.

"Shut up and get your people out! They won't listen to me!" she retorts as they near the location.

They scramble around the corner of the red and tan building with the boarded up windows and into the entryway. Mitchell practically rips the door off it's hinges and heads for the garage meeting room. "Everyone out! Now!" he barks orders.

"Please! There's a bomb! Get out!" the lady pleads to the vampires inside as she frantically searches for it.

"Ah! There you are!" She spies the device and sees the scrolling 'Hello'. "Oh, damn," she mutters and looks up to see Mitchell, Ivan and several others are still in the room. Lunging Mitchell's direction to shove him out the door away from the blast, she hopes she's in time. Ivan dives to push them farther from the blast, and shields them both.

"Nooooo!" Mitchell screams and reaches forward for Ivan as the deafening roar and the flash of heat come over them. The woman does her best to hold Mitchell back, clinging tightly to him and burying her head in his shoulder. The sheer force knocks them down into the cement floor.

...

When she comes to consciousness again, Mitchell is hovering over Ivan and speaking to him. She can't hear what he's saying. Pulling her hand back from her ear, she sees blood and shakes her head.

She experiments with getting up, and can manage a crawl. The pounding in her head is too much to stand. She works her way to Mitchell and Ivan. He's in bad shape. Crimson stains everywhere. Shrapnel in his chest. Thankfully not wood. A few others are laying on the ground likely dead.

She's not real good with lip reading, but she thinks Mitchell says Ivan needs blood. Nodding in agreement, she confides but still unable to hear herself, "I wish my blood would help. But it won't. It could kill him in his current state. We need to find someone else."

"What are you talking about? You're human," Mitchell can't comprehend what she's saying.

"She's right, Mitchell. She's one of the rare ones," Ivan rasps. "I knew when she came in with you."

Scuffling and scraping, then a thud can be heard. The three turn to see Daisy dragging in an unconscious bleeding man. "The bomber. He can make a small donation for you Ivan dear," she suggests. It's obvious that Ivan is too weak to sit up.

The new woman pulls out a pocket knife, flips it open and makes a slit in the unconscious man's arm for Ivan's convenience and Daisy holds it to her husband's mouth for him to drink.

"This has to be revenge for the Chief Constable," Mitchell concludes from his guilty conscience.

With her hearing starting to come back a bit, she answers, "No, it's not the police. It's worse, Mitchell. God... I'm sorry to have to tell you..."

"What?! Who is it?" Mitchell grabs her arms squeezing them very hard and making her wince.

"I was hoping to be able to contact you before you were seeing Lucy. But I was forbidden until she made the call last night to Kemp that you were holding a meeting. Kemp organized the bombing."

"No! Lucy wouldn't do that!" Mitchell insists.

Ivan notices the compassion in her eyes as she has to tell Mitchell, "It's true. God, I wanted to intercept. You deserve so much better than to have your heart ripped out. BUR has been tracking her since she joined up with Kemp and his false offers to help supernaturals. We suspect that they've killed several werewolves."

"How do you know this? Who are you" his grip tightens and she squeaks in pain.

Ivan pipes up weakly with his mouth covered in blood, "Loosen your grip, John. But don't let go of her yet. You'll need her to help you through this."

"Tara Daniels on assignment with BUR. BUR tracks and does their best to bring justice for supernaturals. We have reason to believe Kemp has been killing them methodically and we've had a dickens of a time hunting him down and stopping him. ... Mitchell, I've wanted to meet you since I read your file. I'd hoped I'd meet you under better circumstances. I know what you are, and that I can help you, Mitchell."

"What are you talking about!? No one can help me!" his voice drops in pitch and volume as he pulls her close to his face.

"Try to use your fangs... you won't be able to. I can help you with the blood lust as you deal with the betrayal," she whispers and bends her arm enough to offer him her hand. "Bite my hand Mitchell... Do it!"

"No! Are you crazy? With how I feel right now, I'd end up killing you..." he protests.

"Do it, John," Ivan encourages. His voice is gaining energy but still weak. "You can't be a vampire while touching her."

Mitchell's head swerves to Ivan and flashes an eyebrows furrowed 'Are you crazy?' look. Ivan nods for him to try it.

Her round pretty face is resolute and her lips drawn and tight. Loosening his grip and letting go, he backs up and lets the pupils in his eyes dilate completely and his fangs protrude. She reaches up to put her hand on his cheek and he gasps as he returns to his human form. Crab-crawl scrambling backwards away from her touch, his fangs return and his eyes go wide in shock, "Shit!"

Ivan chuckles then coughs and Daisy tries to settle her husband. Tara smiles back and responds, "I didn't expect that reaction..."

"Do that again..." Mitchell crawls back, still with a mouth full of fangs and big black pupils. He reaches out almost like she's poison and makes contact with her outstretched hand. As his features become normal again she feels him shaking, "What the hell? I could feel your pulse in my ears just a second ago. But I can't right now!" Laughing hysterics over take him as he experiments with taking his hand off of her and then placing it back on several times. Then he sits back, closes his eyes as he soaks in this new information.

Groaning sounds interrupt Mitchell's joyous discovery and the group sees the bomber awakening.

"Daisy, no! We'll take him into custody to face his crime!" Tara screams as she sees Daisy go vamp. But she's a fraction of a second too late and Daisy sinks her teeth into the man and rips his throat out before Tara can reach over to make contact. Blood spatters Tara's arm and she recoils and covers her mouth, trying to keep down the contents of her stomach.

"John be gent and help her get to the WC. Then I'd really like to chat with you, if you don't mind," Ivan suggests trying to sit up and pick a chunk of metal out of his arm.

Mitchell pulls Tara up and helps her out of the room and she keeps one hand clamped over her mouth as they walk.

When Mitchell returns to Ivan's side, Ivan has managed to sit up with Daisy's help. "FYI. BUR must be making a come back. They sank into the background some years ago after a split in the hierarchy. But they're generally good and try to watch over us. Now, you were going to ask me something tonight. What was it?"

"I wanted to turn the leadership over to you," Mitchell concedes.

Ivan closes his eyes, "Why? You have their trust. For Christ's sake, many have sworn off blood because of you."

"No, because of the two of us lead the others that direction."

"Never-the-less, why? Because you were seeing this Lucy?"

Mitchell looks down at the ground as he kneels beside Ivan.

"Ah, love... Well, that one went down in flames, quite literally," Ivan attempts a terribly timed joke.

Fists clenching, Mitchell nods. Ivan puts a hand on his shoulder. "John, I am sorry... But keep your eyes open. This Tara, she just revealed herself to you and said you deserve better than a broken heart. She knows what you are and just threw herself in front of a bomb for you." Ivan gives Mitchell's shoulder a squeeze, "Everyone deserves a Daisy..."

"I'm not sure I can trust her. Shit! She's been spying on me, and you - all of us! She knew you and Daisy by name - yet hasn't met you face to face. That's just plain disturbing," Mitchell can't buy it.

"BUR does their best to stay out of the way and only interfere when they have to. I've dealt with them before...," Ivan pushes just a bit.

Mitchell raises an eyebrow warning Ivan to stop it. Then he goes back to the reason he called the meeting in the first place, "Will you take the lead here?"

"Will you keep contact with us?"

"I don't know. I have to deal with Lucy," Mitchell's jaw clenches and his chin drops as he looks darkly at Ivan.

"Will you kill her?" Ivan blandly asks - knowing it flies in the face of what Mitchell has been working toward.

Mitchell's fingernails dig into the jeans on his knees.

"Mitchell?" Tara asks as she steps up behind him making him jump. She retracts the hand she was about to put on his shoulder, "Sorry. I was sure you'd hear me."

He runs his hand through his hair as he tries to recompose himself, "I...I was intent on the discussion."

"Understandably. But you need to know something..." she holds out her phone showing the text message.

'M's friends w/ Jaggat 2 B "cured"'

"I'm coming with you. Back up is on the way," Tara puts her hand on Mitchell's shoulder as he puts his head in his hands - as if the day can't get any worse.

"I'm going alone," he growls.

"I'm coming, but I won't interfere. I'll be making the arrests for Lucy and Kemp, or cleaning up the mess. This is beyond human law. Decide now what you'll do. I can help as you face her," Tara informs as she crosses her arms defiantly.

Mitchell rolls his eyes and the growl continues, "NO YOU WON'T. These are my friends. Stay the fuck out of it."

"But..."

"No buts. You couldn't even hack it when Daisy killed that guy... You don't need to add killing to your resume." he spits the words trying to verbally push her away.

Getting down on her knees and leaning forward into his face she returns in a steady low pitched voice and her eyes narrow, "Too late. You have no idea what I've been through." She pokes his shoulder for emphasis, "And YOU CAN'T STOP ME. Now are you just gonna sit there and argue while your friends are in Jaggat's hands?"

The snarl of mumbled curses as he gets up makes her rub her temples in annoyance. She pops onto her own feet, mouths the words 'Thank you' to Ivan, and follows Mitchell out.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchell's steps are deliberately too fast for her to easily keep up. "My car is up the street," she offers.

"Don't need it," he continues to try to dismiss her.

"We'll get there faster and it can hold 5..." she continues.

"What is it with you? You want to be implicated in a crime?" he rounds on her.

Blowing the hair out of her eyes, she retorts, "I'm sorry BUR... well... I, couldn't help sooner. But I'm here and we've got help coming. I know it's hard for you. You've put up defensive walls for longer than I've been alive. Please, know that I've got your back and I believe in you."

"You don't fucking know me! I'm not a hero!" he steps into her personal space and gives her cold hard eyes.

"I don't know you personally yet. That's true. I've read your file - the good, and the damn terrifying. And I'm still here. That's my car... just get in, please," she points across the street to the little black RAV4.

He bites his lip and shakes his head, "You don't give up do you?"

Once he slams the door, she gets in and they speed off toward Jaggat's facility.

"Do you want a non lethal option for entering the facility?" Tara asks Mitchell as she drives.

"No," Mitchell seethes as he fidgets impatiently. He'd much rather be walking. It gives him some control over the situation and doesn't like having to reign in his growing rage.

"Understood. I'll have both options on me, if you change your mind," Tara informs him.

...

Upon reaching the CenSSA complex, Tara confirms with BUR that they have agents stationed at the entrances ready to enter. She nods to the two BUR officers stationed at the front door.

Mitchell questions, "Werewolves?"

"Yes - ones with immense control over their change. All BUR officers are now non human or preternatural. I can treat you to a drink and explain another time." She offers. "Lucy is yours to deal with. I'll go with you until we either find her or Kemp." Opening the front door she sweeps her hand motioning him forward, "After you..."

Mitchell just plows through killing anything in his way. There's no need for BUR to eliminate anything along this path. The foursome splits into two groups upon hearing the likely locations of Kemp and Jaggat. The command center and the observation room. The two werewolf officers go together, and Tara does her best to keep up with Mitchell's and his path of carnage.

Coming to the abandoned decompression chamber, he finds the body bags. Bringing one along, he stuffs a body in it and puts it in the elevator to add confusion for Kemp. Tara works on disengaging the lights from electrical box to give the supernaturals the best advantage.

Tara pulls out her Sig Sauer pistol and tries the first door, only to find it jammed. Mitchell moves to the other door and enters stealthily, finding Jaggat with her back to him - staring at the rattling door.

"Was there anything you said to me... anything you did that wasn't a lie?" he asks with a hiss and his face covered in blood.

"I had to win your confidence," she lamely explains.

"We had sex," he accuses her of trading the intimate act for something else.

"I had to win your confidence."

"Why?"

"The three of you..." she goes on mumbling something about them.

"And how does blowing up a building full of vampires fit in with that?"

Rounding back to the other door, Tara tactically makes her entrance through the door and points her pistol at the potential targets through it. "Mitchell, you have this?" she inquires knowing his answer.

"Yes."

"I'll join the others in rounding up Kemp..." she starts to leave the room.

"You're not going to leave me here with him are you?" Lucy asks.

"Yes. Yes, I am." She turns her words to Lucy's captor, "Mitchell, if you don't kill her - be so kind as to incapacitate her so we can clean up," Tara requests and walks over to hand him a stun gun.

"But you can't do this!" Lucy screams.

"I'm a Sundowner, I damn well can. Supernatural and recently expanded to those threatening them - it's my call. And I give that call to Mitchell," Tara spits the words at Lucy as she storms out of the room.

"You betrayed me," Mitchell hisses and advances on her. "If this was just a science project then why focus on us?"

"The three of you living together like that if frightened us we didn't know what you were planning," Lucy tries to explain.

"We weren't planning anything. We just wanted to be left alone!" he roars.

...

Tara runs as fast as hard as she can as she contacts the other members of the BUR force. Kemp seems to be heading toward the supernatural holding quarters. Mitchell has Jaggat. Now she must ensure that Kemp cannot escape. He was the key and Lucy was the means to his plan.

...

Mitchell makes the crux of his argument,"Look at us both covered in other people's blood and talkin' about morality. But there's one difference between me and you. You had a choice." Jaggat is pinned against the glass and Mitchell grabs her neck and snarls, "Close your eyes... Close your eyes!" before he exposes his fangs and puts them on her neck.

...

Hearing shouting and werewolf snarls Tara grabs the door frame with her free hand to use it and momentum to swing her into the room. Her pistol is aimed right on Kemp who is sprawled on the floor with transformed werewolves pinning him down. A red stained ceremonial stake lies next to a male human body.

She goes through the police like ritual, "Patrick Kemp. Your revenge has gone past the death of the vampires that took your family right into an all out war on those not like you. You used religious beliefs to kill those trying to lead innocent lives. You also were instrumental in the deconstruction of BUR decades ago - allowing for mass supernatural chaos and multitudes of human deaths. As a Sundowner, I have been authorized by the Crown to carry out your execution. Any last words?"

"I am prepared to meet my maker," Kemp confidently states.

"I doubt it. You have more blood on your hands than almost every vampire in existence," Tara retorts and pulls her tranquilizer gun from her hip, loading 5 tips into it. Then she unloads it into Kemp for a fairly clean death.

Moments later - signaling his death, Kemp's ghost appears in front of his body. Before he can even speak or see his door, Tara reaches out and touches the shimmering form. The ghost form turns to a mist, like the finest falling snow in a snow globe and drifts away.

As the group deals with Kemp's body, Tara turns to Annie and instructs, "Annie, leave the building now. Don't approach me. Montag, can you assist her?"

A brindled werewolf takes a minute to transform, as dignified as possibly can, back to human shape and cover himself with his cloak. Then he offers a steadying hand to terrified and shaken Annie. "This way Miss."

Tara heads back to the observation room to find Mitchell.

...

Lucy prepares herself for the inevitable and confesses to Mitchell, "The chamber was my idea. Four people died in there. Craig Ford. Amy McBride. Lee Tully. Richard Galvan. Their faces are the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see before I sleep."

"So it's death and forgiveness your after is it? Do you have any idea what you've done to me? What you started? I should rip you apart with my hands," he takes a deep breath and puts his forehead on hers, closing his eyes to gather himself. "I have to live with what I've done." Then he leans back to look her in the eye as he shakes her and says, "I think you should too." He pulls the taser to her side and pulls the trigger. As she falls, he guides her limp form to the ground and sits next to her with his knees pulled up to his chest. His hands are entwined in his hair and he lets the tension wind down as he mutters, "I feel like I'm losing my mind."

Tara walks in on the scene and goes to his side, placing her hand on his head in comfort. When he's composed himself, he puts his chin on his arms and tilts his head to indicate Jaggat on the floor beside him, "What will you do with her?"

"I suppose, I should not be surprised. But I have to confess I am that you chose to spare her. Well, there will be a trial and she'll face her crimes."

"I almost didn't..." his brows furrow and he bites his bottom lip.

"And the fact that you didn't kill her shows you aren't the true monster. Very dangerous and protective of your friends, but not the monster."

"But I killed all the way up here. I'm covered in blood," his guilt really starting to kick in again.

"I killed too. Kemp is dead. Those we killed tried to harm the ones you care about. Kemp was about to do an exorcism on Annie. Those men would have stopped you from bringing out your friends alive. It's an awful burden. If you didn't care that people died, I'd be really worried," she reasons as she pats his shoulder and moves to the prone form on the floor.

"By the way, George, Annie and Nina are all safe outside the compound. Are you ready to head home?" she changes the subject as she cuffs the unconscious Lucy Jaggat.

"Yeah."

"Can you help me with her? When we come across another BUR officer, they can take her."

Getting up on his feet, he nods and picks Lucy up, cradling her. A BUR officer is waiting right outside the door and Mitchell transfers her gently to the officer's arms. Tara waits patiently while Mitchell watches frozen as Lucy is carried down the hall. When she's finally out of view, he shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

"Let's get you out of here. Your friends will be anxious about you," Tara urges him.

After a few moments of walking the corridors, Mitchell questions Tara about things she mentioned earlier, "Sundowner?" He's a curious and a little suspicious.

"Ah, yes. I promised you an explanation... over a drink together. Tomorrow night work for you?" Tara concedes.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Mitchell looks unsure of her motives and his own feelings.

"Perhaps... if you're ready for that... or just a chat," she knows he may not be ready. "My car was parked in front of my rental. I'll have wine and snacks at say, 7. Super simple - don't dress up. If you bring your friends that's fine, I'll know you came to chat. If you come alone, then just maybe... it's a date. Sound fair?"

He stops walking. "The last time I was covered in blood and risked my heart, it didn't go so well..." his eyes go to the floor.

She steps in front of him to force him look into her eyes, "I'm not her. And I'll understand either way you choose... Chin up, OK?"


	3. Chapter 3

The knock at the door makes her jump and nervously check in the hall mirror and adjusther cami and cardigan and put on her best smile. Either way he chose for the evening - she wants to be welcoming.

As she unlocks the door she hears multiple voices out side chit chatting. So this is what he wanted. It helps her to know a second early so she can keep her face from betraying her disappointment. She takes a deep breath to control the nervousness, before opening the door.

"Hey! Welcome everyone! Come on in!" she motions toward the small living room, ready with orderves on the coffee table and two bottles of a light wine.

"Should I sit over there with George and Nina? For safety sake..." Annie lets her words trail off uncomfortably.

"If we don't sit next to each other and are aware of where of the other one is, I don't think I will be any danger to you. I'm used to working around ghosts," Tara tries to put Annie at ease as she starts serving the group. "I'm so glad that you are all safe. My fellow officers said that it was a close call for you Annie."

"Mitchell said we could come along. That's why we wanted to come along, to say thank you. So... well...I guess, thank you," George explains.

"We won't stay long. You should have seen Mitchell scurrying around getting ready. He looks cool and collected now. But it took him 5 changes of clothes to pick that awful yellow t-shirt and those ratty jeans," Nina tattles on him.

"Nina, you're so dead..." Mitchell threatens, trying to cover his embarrassment as he takes the offered wine glass from Tara and leans his elbows on his knees.

Covering her mouth with her free hand, Tara tries to stifle her giggles as she sits next to him on the sofa. "You really were worried about what to wear?" she asks incredulously and unable to keep a straight face.

Mitchell clears his throat and looks up at her, pleading for a change of subject, "I'm not going to answer that." It only makes Annie and Nina laugh all the harder.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head as she smiles, "Well, I've read the files on all of you. But that's not like really knowing you all. Tell me about how you all met. What's it like all living under the same roof?"

...

About an hour later...after the rest of the group leaves.

She pours him another glass and sits a little closer to him this time, "Well, I'm really glad you brought them along. It helps me see you a little more clearly. And it's obvious that you're really important to them."

He rubs the back of his neck, showing his apprehension, "You said you'd explain this Sundowner thing."

Settling back into the cushions and taking another sip from her own glass first, "Well, my introduction to the world of the supernaturals started with being kidnapped by the Templars."

His involuntary lean away from her and wary glance, make her restate it, "Yes, I said Templars. They're a sick bunch of pricks. They wanted to use the one supernatural tool I have - my soulless ability to temporarily remove a supernatural's powers. They wanted to use me to help them kill. Damn, that gave me nightmares."

"Soulless?"

"Yep. I have no soul. Nothing for religion to save. No eternity to face. You have to have a soul to become a vampire, werewolf, ghost or any other undead being. It's like God forgot he started to create me, and left me with a vacuum. My kind, temporarily sucks the soul from others. Preternaturals have been sought by many of those who consider their non human state as a curse. But that kind of needy relationship is really creepy."

"So, how did you escape?" Mitchell asks, more interested now.

She looks away and hides behind her long bangs, "Ivan was a target they wanted to eliminate. That's how I knew him at the funeral home - by the way. I was able to communicate to him that it was a trap and he helped me escape. He killed all three assassins and we fled. He dropped me off with the few remnants of BUR."

"That's why he seemed so fond of you..." he thinks out loud. She's not sure if he's pouting or trying to put it all together.

"I'm grateful to him. But, I hadn't seen him since the day he deposited me on Lyall's doorstep, if you're wondering," she adds, hoping to assuage any fears of her having romantic feelings for Ivan.

"Who's Lyall?"

"Randall Lyall is the head of BUR and beta for the London werewolf pack. My commander, and a man I look up to. ... By they way, I feel like I'm being interrogated. I plan on asking you questions too...," her eyebrows lift to give him warning that she's getting uncomfortable being the center of attention.

He turns, looking away from her and pushes back into the couch, "So there's packs now..."

"Um-hmm. Always have been. Now, for the Sundowner part. This one's harder. A Sundowner is authorized in their country to be judge, jury and executioner for supernaturals and recently for those attacking supernaturals. Lyall suggested I take the post. He knows I'm practical by nature, that I don't want to kill but will if it means saving more lives than I take. While I still don't like the idea, there are an increasing number of supernaturals kind of going off the deep end. I've seen some pretty horrific stuff. But the good side, is that I've been able to save lives too," she explains.

Shifting because she needs to move and she's not emotionally comfortable, she puts a reassuring hand on his, "And the most difficult thing to share - but probably the most important is that BUR gave me the permission follow and be there with you that night because of Lucy's betrayal. I was worried about you..."

"I had it under control..." he cuts her off and moves his hand.

"Maybe. At least you directed your anger in a direction that didn't kill innocents..."

"So much for what you said about believing in me..." he's definitely pouting now. She wonders to herself why is it with vampires, that they're so self absorbed.

"You just experienced something unspeakable. Everyone has their limits, Mitchell. You're not THAT far from humanity," she says as she lets her head fall back into the couch, wishing she didn't have to say that she'd suspected he might have done something terrible if she'd not been there. "I didn't try to stop you from helping your friends. Anyone else I would have. And I left Lucy to you, if you remember. Doesn't that say something about believing in you?"

"You're an assassin, and a spy..." he tries to shift the conversation.

"I intend to step down as Sundowner. But I can't stop you from thinking of my position at BUR as being a spy. And you're a rogue vampire who has more kills than he can count..." she states the obvious. "Do you want to turn this into a fight right now? Or would you like another glass of wine?" she tries to stop him pushing her away.

He sighs and holds out his wine glass. Letting the silence be a safety net for a little while, she pours for him.

"The wine is good..." he tries to keep the temporary peace.

"Thank you. I hoped you'd like it."

"It wasn't in my file then?" he pokes verbally, unable to resist the jab.

"Ah...no," she laughs letting the tension out. "Would you like to see your file sometime, since you seem so preoccupied with it? You have a right to see it. I could even show you my file if that would answer any doubts about what I said," she offers.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you so open?" he asks trying to get to her intentions.

"I want to know you. And my past and position are a pretty darn big hurdle. Your turn. So answer me this, why did you come tonight?" she returns.

"Shit. I don't know for sure. Maybe I want to know why you'd think I could possibly be considered boyfriend material, after what you've seen. Maybe I wanted to scare you off. Most relationships end very badly with me."

"What about the ones that didn't? Were they worth the risk?" she gently prods.

"The one that didn't go bad was great until we went our separate ways, but I was still the death of her..." he closes his eyes and tries to keep his composure.

"I'm listening..."

"She gave her life for me. I was in the hospital after Herrick tried to stake me. I wasn't healing, and needed fresh blood. She was dying and offered hers. I wish I hadn't accepted..."

"She must have been amazing..." she puts a comforting hand on his arm and he doesn't move it this time.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to know what I see in you?" she gathers her courage.

There's no response from him, but she continues, "I see someone who doesn't give up - even after all of what life has thrown his way. Someone who fights his own nature to try to do what's right. Someone who has a conscience - scarred as it is after a hundred years, so he retains some humanity long beyond when others give it up. Someone who isn't perfect - but has so much to give. You're the first person I've ever considered offering my so called 'gift' of soulless-ness to help through the rough times. Not because you need it, but because I could offer it - instead of it being taken from me like every time before." She delicately moves a strand of stray curls out of his face, "Will you let me into your life?"

In response, he traces her jawline with his fingers and puts his forehead to hers, "Maybe..."

"I can deal with that..." She kisses his cheek and he turns into her kiss with a desperation that catches her off guard.

Sensing her startle, he pulls away, "Sorry..."

Her head tilts to one side in confusion, "Don't be. That just...wasn't in your file..." she teases to put him at ease.

He throws his head back in genuine laughter, "O God, I hope not... Come here, you..." He pulls her over to his lap. It's tricky to kiss while they laugh, but they enjoy attempting.

...

Awakening in his arms just before the alarm goes off, she nuzzles his shoulder. "Morning, sunshine," she whispers and turns off the buzzer.

He pulls an extra pillow over his head. "Not morning..."

"Maybe not for you, but I have to be ready for work soon."

"Aww..." there's no sympathy in his voice.

She peels back the pillow. "Well, Sunshine, I don't have an extra key for you yet and my lock is a deadbolt. So you'll have to be ready with me." She twirls a few curls on the side of his face. Then kisses his neck and collar bone, before taking a big breath and blowing really hard to give him a zerbert in the crook of his neck.

It causes him to curl up and scream at the overwhelming tickling sensation, "I'm awake! Uncle! Please, stop!" When he catches his breath and has fought off her antics, he sticks out his bottom lip all pouty like, "You're mean..." But, he pulls her back down to the bed with him.

...

The click of the lock on the door signals the end of their first day together. He pulls her into tightly into an embrace and whispers in her ear, "Tara, I think you've saved me..."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review and let me know what you think! :)

I modeled Tara Daniels after Sara Greene (Aidan's rumored fiancée). She's so cute and I thought she'd be perfect.

Notes on Sundowners by GailCarriger. (I expanded a bit on her ideas with the "modern BUR". Adding the protection of supernatuals to the Sundowner duties.)

Someone Anyone chorus (by Anberlin):  
Someone, someone tell me what we're fighting for  
Anyone, anyone, anyone can start a war  
No one can walk away, no one can walk away truly alive


End file.
